TR-0009 Tager
Iron Tager is a Sector Seven professor who has been mechanically enhanced to perform field-work, and is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Summary Originally the leader of an Ikaruga unit, Tager suffered a mortal wound during the Ikaruga Civil War and was forced to withdraw. He was revived as an enormous cyborg by Kokonoe, whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". He is feared by many, but in truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He has resumed his duties since his revival as a cyborg and is currently not only pursuing Hakumen, but also Ragna as a secondary target. In the true ending, he and Kokonoe made an assault on the NOL when Ragna had broken in. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he is sent by Kokonoe on a mission to capture the true holder of The Azure Grimoire, Noel Vermillion. In the True ending, he escorts Noel and Makoto Nanaya out of Kagutsuchi. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Building ships in bottles * Values: Kokonoe * Likes: Magnets * Dislikes: Salt water Powers and Abilities In battle, Tager is noticeably the slowest character in the game, unable to dash (mentioned in Teach Me, Miss Litchi), but makes up for that in power and defense. However, when close, his great power allows him to inflict great damage by tossing his opponents around effortlessly. His gauntlets are also surprisingly complex machinery. In addition to short ranged bursts, they can act as electronic magnets. With this, Tager can magnetize and draw in opponents toward him instead of having to pursue them. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * MOTOR HEAD - Tager's Theme Gallery File:Tager_Crest.png|Tager's Crest. Iron Tager.jpeg|Iron Tager's Calamity Trigger artwork Click here to view all images of Tager Trivia * In one of the 'Teach Me, Miss Litchi' segments, Kokonoe secretly built a rocket punch mechanism on Tager, which shocks him. Kokonoe reveals that she's not satisfied with the result and planned to switch the place of the mechanism, perhaps on his chest, and possibly, his "*****", which is censored by one of Tager's sound effects, "GIGANTIC TAGER!!!!!!" (this is said during his special move, Gigantic Tager Driver). Due to the subtext on what he's trying to cover, the scene is considered by fans as one of the funniest (if dirty) scenes in the whole game. * Due to his frame, size and similar appearance, Tager can be viewed as the Blazblue equivalent of Potemkin, albeit with much more intelligence.It is also worth noting that both character hold loyalty to a NPC in their series (Kokonoe to Tager and President Gaberial to Potemkin) and both share a dislike for "meaningless battles". He could also be seen as being similar to Hank McCoy, of the X-Men. * Tager can understand why Hakumen runs from Kokonoe, due to the horrible treatment by her. In fact, Tager makes several comments to himself during his own story mode, one most noticable for Tager stating he "likes how he looks" and won't go with a super-hero look after Kokonoe tells him to hurry up, or she'll "turn him into one of those comic book characters". * In Taokaka's dream, a coloration of Tager appears, called "Mecha-Tager". This coloration is blue and grey in her story path, but upon fighting, "Mecha-Tager" is green and brown. As to why his colourations are changed from story to fighting is unknown, but it may be that they didn't have a coloration of "Mecha-Tager"'s story look. * As "Mecha-Tager", his mouth doesn't move, nor does his facial expressions. * In Calamity Trigger, one of his three story ends has him turned into a giant golden robot called Golden Tager; this scene contains references to a number of Super Robot anime, with Tager even using Shin Getter Robo's "Stoner Sunshine" attack. After blasting Bang into the sky, resulting in a star, the Kaka clan claim him their hero and Kokonoe begins plans to convert Hakumen into the "Silver Samurai", accompanied by pictures of a Dancougar-like Hakumen with wings and shoulder cannons. Over the whole scene, Tager says that it was "Kokonoe's fault", due in part of some "minor" destruction caused, and even broke the Fourth Wall in a way by even commenting on the laws of psychics being ignored (someone of Tager's mass flying through the air, Bang turning into a star, etc.), and even says he gives up on trying to figure out how this was all done. This is one of the few "joke endings". * Tager's English voice actor, Jamieson Price, is also the announcer in another fighting game, Super Street Fighter IV as well as Algol's voice actor in Soul Calibur IV. * Tager's Unlimited form allows him to dash, however, his normal movement speed is set to almost a crawl and the dash has a long recovery time, probably because of his massive weight gaining velocity during the dash.Tager gets stronger magnetism to compensate. His Spark Bolts also only consume half of his special meter, instead of a full one. * Strangely, while Tager has one white streak of hair on one side of his head, his sprites do not reflect the change when he changes directions. However, if looked closely, Ragna's eyes DO change color when turned in the other direction. Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Playable Characters